overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Philip
: "That's right! I'm Philip! Watch me! Watch the man who will be the central figure of the Kingdom!" :: - Philip's self-proclaimed declaration. Philip (フィリップ) is the third son of a low-class noble of the Re-Estize Kingdom and he becomes the successor of his noble family after the death of his two older brothers. Appearance Philip is described as a low-class nobleman of the Re-Estize Kingdom. Personality Philip has a naive and delusional personality. Because of his delusion habit, he has an overactive imagination and couldn't even control himself. He also has a lack of knowledge and courtesy of as a noble. Background Philip was born as the third son of a low-class noble family in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Philip grew up without receiving minimal expectations from his father and also doesn't receive a proper education as a family head. His second older brother died from illness while his first older brother will be inheriting the family. At this point, Philip was now elevated to the position of a spare. His value had risen from that of a farmer to that of a butler. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc After the massacre at Katze Plains, Philip becomes the next head of his noble family as his first older brother had been consumed by the Sorcerer King's magic, and perished with the twenty peasants that went with him. He was allowed to attend the royal party to welcome the envoy, Albedo. Philip becomes entranced by her dark beauty, and plans to bring wealth to his domain by allying with the Sorcerer Kingdom. He invites Albedo to a ball at his estate in the Royal Capital. Back at his estate, his father scolds him for trying to befriend the kingdom that killed his older brother rather than deepening his relationship with the count and other nobles. Philip refutes his father that the Sorcerer Kingdom is a powerful ally and doesn't want to draw their domain into a mess. Philip assures his father that the Count has recognized him as heir, though he didn't even meet with the Count. The family does not have an estate large enough to host a ball, but Philip made plans with a landlady named Hilma in the royal capital in exchange for an unnamed favor. At the ball, the guests all greet the landlady, Hilma before him. While she provided the venue, since he is the organizer, Philip was greatly infuriated by this turn of events. However, his fury faded when Hilma convinced him that under his leadership the people present will come together to form a new faction. To make a powerful impression on everyone, she advises him to be Albedo's escort. Philip follows her advice and goes to Albedo in the waiting room. There he requests to be her escort, to which she immediately agrees, causing him to believe that she loves him. Philip then asks Albedo if she is married to which replies that she isn't. He then takes her by the shoulder and prepares to make his entrance with her. Later, Philip approached Hilma, telling her that Albedo is tired. He insisted on going as well but she convinces him that as organizer he must stay at the ball. However, before the two take their leave, he asks Hilma if she knows a way to allow him to marry Albedo, but she states that is impossible due to the difference of their positions, though Philip doesn't seem to think so. Abilities Philip is the next head of his noble family and will be inheriting his family's domain. Relationships Philip's father Philip does not get along well with his father, mainly because he believes that he's enslaved himself to the count. Hilma Cygnaeus Hilma is the one who gave Philip the idea to create his own faction. She provide him the venue for his ball in return for an unnamed favor. She also advises him on certain matters because doing so will be to her own benefit all well. Philip has taken a liking to Hilma, describing their relationship as "the ideal relationship between lord and vassal". Albedo Initially, Philip only used Albedo to create a connection between him and the new nation as well as a his own faction. As he spent more time with her, her beauty along with her desire to be with him caused him to believe that she loved him. He now seeks to find a way to marry her. Ainz Ooal Gown Philip feels some goodwill towards the Sorcerer King for killing his eldest brother and thus securing his place as heir of his noble family. Trivia * Philip has a self-proclaimed revolutionary idea on selling the good-quality wheat and vegetables to the traders from his domain. * Philip and his faction are the newly elevated heads of their noble families after the former heads of their families were killed at the Katze Plains. In other words, these people are in similar situations to Philip. * Philip thinks his father has a slave mindset since asks the count's approval for everything. However, Philip himself is unknowingly being manipulated by Nazarick. Quotes * (To Albedo): "The pleasure is all mine, Albedo-sama. Nothing could delight me more than to make your acquaintance." * (To his Father): "Father! Think a little! Although the road joining the Sorcerer Kingdom and the Kingdom is quite long, our domain lies on the middle of it! If the Sorcerer Kingdom makes war on the Kingdom, we'll definitely be drawn into the mess. Therefore, we should forge good relations with the Sorcerer Kingdom, shouldn't we?" * (To Hilma): "It's not like that, I simply didn't expect the people here to be so unexceptional. Even if I gathered all these people into a faction, I wonder if they could compete with the other factions. That is what discomforts me." Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Re-Estize Kingdom